keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miyata/Image Gallery
}} Manga Profile Images Miyata.jpg|Sayaka Miyata. Chapter Covers Chapter 1.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 3.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter 4.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter 6.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 6. Chapter 9.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 10.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter 11.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 11. Chapter 12.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 12. Chapter 15.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 15. Chapter 19.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 20.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 20. Chapter 21.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 21. Chapter 23.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 24.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 24. Chapter 25.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 25. Chapter 26.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 26. Chapter 27.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 27. Chapter 28.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 28. Chapter 29.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter 32.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 32. Chapter 33.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 33. Chapter 35.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter 38.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 38. Chapter 39.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter 40.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 40. Chapter 41.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 41. Chapter 42.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 42. Chapter 43.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 43. Chapter 44.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 44. Chapter 45.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 45. Chapter 47.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 47. Chapter 53.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter 56.JPG|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 56. Chapter 58.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 58. Chapter 61.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 61. Chapter 65.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 65. Chapter 67.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 67. Chapter 68.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 68. Chapter 69.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 69. Chapter 72.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 72. Chapter 73.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 73. Chapter 78.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 78. Chapter 88.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Chapter 88. Volume Covers Volume 2.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 2. Volume 3.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 3. Volume 5.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 5. Volume 7.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 7. Volume 8.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 8. Volume 10.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 10. Volume 12.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 12. Volume 13.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 13. Volume 14.jpg|Sayaka on the cover of Volume 14. Introduction Arc Basic Land.jpg|Sayaka participates in her first trial match. Nozomi defeats Miyata with Hip-Up.jpg|Nozomi defeating Sayaka. Nozomi_Sayaka's_first_match.jpg|Sayaka asks Nozomi to tell her name. Second Exam Arc Yamikumo knocks Miyata.jpg|Yamikumo defeats Sayaka on the first race. Yamikumo Flexibility.jpg|Sayaka fights Yamikumo in the second race. Yamikumo apologizes.jpg|Yamikumo apologizes to Sayaka. Sweet Room Arc File:Miyata's Butt Gatling.jpg|Sayaka attacks Ujibe with her "Butt Gatling". Miyata explains the fighting styles to Nozomi.jpg|Sayaka explains the three Fighting Style in Keijo. Class Exchange Arc Miyata_attacks_Rin.jpg|Sayaka ambushes Rin. File:Miyata's Triple Cyclone.jpg K-acceleration (1).jpg|Sayaka activates "K-acceleration". K-acceleration (2).jpg|Sayaka teleports. Miyata_counters_Rin.jpg|thumb|Sayaka defeats Rin. The East-West War Arc Kusakai, Fujisaki, Miyata attack Hanayama.jpg|Sayaka, Kotone, and Mio defeating Saki Hanayama. Kotone protects Sayaka from Nanase.jpg|Kotone protects Sayaka. Fujisaki's Fang Rush.jpg|Kotone pushes Nanase away from Sayaka. Sayaka corners Nanase.jpg|Sayaka corners Nanase. Kotone and Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka and Kotone give a thumbs up one another. Kusakai, Sayaka, Murata, Kotone celebrate.jpg|Sayaka and her teammates celebrating their victory. Setouchi celebrates.jpg|Setouchi celebrates their victory. Anime Profile Images Miyata Anime.jpg|Sayaka Miyata. Background Sayaka_practicing_with_her_father.jpg|Sayaka practicing with her father. Sweet Room Arc Kazane_ignoring_others_(Anime).jpg|Sayaka and Nozomi being ignored by Kazane. Nozomi_rips_Kazane's_magazine_off_(Anime).jpg|Sayaka worried as Nozomi rips off Kazane's magazine. Room_309_training.jpg|Sayaka and her rommates when training. Room_309_celebrates.jpg|Room 309 celebrates their victory. Room_309_before_the_match.jpg|Sayaka and her friends preparing for the trial match. Nozomi_wears_the_UTM.jpg|Sayaka watches Nozomi wearing the "UTM". Class Exchange Match Miyata attacks Rin (Anime).jpg|Sayaka attacks Rin. Miyata fights Rin (Anime).jpg|Sayaka fights Rin. Miyata celebrates.jpg|Rin celebrates her victory. Rin shakes Miyata's hand (Anime).jpg|Rin congratulates Sayaka. Room 309 checking the bulletin board.jpg|Sayaka and friends check the bulletin board. Training Camp Arc Sayaka, Nozomi, Kawai, Fujisaki went to the training camp.jpg|Sayaka and the others went to the training camp. Non, Sayaka, Kazane and Nozomi after traveling around.jpg|Sayaka and friends after traveling around. The East-West War Arc Setouchi observes.jpg|Setouchi observes Suruga. Nanase arguing with Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka argues with Nanase. Mio Sayaka Kotone attack Hanayama.jpg|Sayaka, Kotone, and Mio defeating Hanayama. Sayaka showing her concern towards Kotone.jpg|Sayaka worries about Kotone. Sayaka upon winning the first match.jpg|Sayaka manages to win the first match. Category:Image Galleries